Cuarto de Baño
by Onny-Chan
Summary: habeces secar el cabello termina siendo mas diertido de lo que uno piensa


_**Holas a todos y todas, este fic se me ocurrio un dia q me secaba el cabelo y me dije "hey! Esto es un fic" y cabum salio esto, espero que les guste y no me regañen por no publicar a un el segundo cap de "plan c" pero ya esta casi.**_

_**Disfruten y dejen review please! Que son mi unica paga y me alegran el dia.**_

Usualmente la casa Kurosaki nunca estaba sola, y Rukia tenía serios problemas para darse un miserable baño todos los días, muchas veces casi es descubierta y otras tantas Ichigo se tuvo que meter hecho un rayo al baño para fingir que estaba él.

Pero este día era la excepción, el padre del pelinaranja volvería en la noche, las hermanas de este también volverían tarde y él, bueno él seguía en la casa pero no era un inconveniente. Apenas la puerta de la casa se cerro Ichigo le pego un grito, no quería estar en su camino hacia el baño.

-¡oe Rukia! ¡Ya se fue!

-¡KYYAA!-acto seguido tomo su toalla y se metió o mejor dicho se encerró en el baño, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo tranquilamente, no como otras veces en las que no podía ni relajarse.

Ichigo por su parte dejo que la morena disfrutara su ducha y se tumbo en el sofá a ver televisión tranquilamente como pocas veces podía; de seguro ese día lo disfrutarían ambos a su manera.

/W.W\\

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y Rukia aún no salía del baño, se había tomado su tiempo en el agua, secándose, vistiéndose, con el cabello…el cabello detestaba secarlo y le costaba un montón y debía hacerlo ya que era algo tarde para dejarlo mojado, así que hizo lo mas lógico.

-¡OE ICHIGO!-entre abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?-no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

-¡SUBE NO VOY A ESTAR GRITANDOTE!-mmm... esa frase siempre la escucho de mi mamá. Subió perezosamente la escalera, no tenía ganas de discutir con la shinigami así que no continuo con el griterío.

-y ahora… ¿Qué quieres?-entro al baño ya que la puerta estaba abierta, pero en cuanto entro un secador fue puesto en plena cara del sustituto.

-ayúdame a secarme el cabello-y se dio la vuelta para que el chico comenzara.

-¿y tú crees que yo soy peluquero o algo por el estilo?-esta bien, no quería pelear pero no por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que la pelinegra le dijera.

-no, pero necesito que me ayudes-otra vez se volteo esperando que le chico comenzara.

-¡que no hago nada!

-¡que si me secas el cabello!-lo patea, le da codazos y sabe Dios que otra cosa le hizo al pobre Ichigo, pero la cosa es que él de todas formas termino secando el oscuro cabello de Rukia. Termino gustándole el sentir las suaves fibras entre sus dedos y el estar un rato con ella sin que se peleasen.

Tanta calma tenía que ser destruida, por el ruido del secador no escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse, su padre había pasado por las gemelas mas temprano de lo que él había pensado.

-¡ya llegamos ichi-nii!-gritaron las gemelas pero no escucharon a su hermano, solo el ruido del secador, les pareció extraño ya que el chico no se secaba el cabello y los tres integrantes curiosos subieron al segundo piso sigilosamente.

Volviendo al baño, la puerta estaba entre abierta y ellos seguían con el gran fastidio de secar el cabello, bueno mas bien ya había terminado hace un rato, pero quería seguir así, apago el aparato y lo dejo cerca del escusado.

-listo, ahora limpia el baño antes de que llegue alguien-se apoyó en la pared a ver lo que hacia la morena.

-idiota, al menos ayúdame-dejo de cepillarce el cabello.

-hay bueno, ya no alegue más-en ese momento Rukia tropezó con el cable del secador e Ichigo estaba al frente por lo que la recibió para que no diera contra el suelo.

En ese momento justo estaban las viejas, perdón su padre y sus hermanas espiando en la entrada del la dichosa habitación.

-papá mira-Karin quería que su hermano los viera.

-calla Karin quiero ver que pasa ahora y luego nos hacemos notar-nunca había visto a esa chica pero le paresia linda.

Se miraron e inconscientemente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta topar sus labios en una rose que no fue largo, pero les hubiera gustado que fuese eterno.

-¿visto lo que hizo Onii-chan?-Yuzu estaba perpleja.

-calla hija que continua.

Y nuevamente juntaron sus bocas, pero esta vez en un esperado beso lleno de ternura y abrazos.

-"es el momento"-pensó Isshin y sin avisar abrió la puerta de golpe-¡HIJO MIO AL FIN TE HAS HECHO HOMBRE!-estaban sonrojados a mas no poder y no salía palabra alguna de sus bocas-¡¿y quien es esta linda señorita?-sus hermanas entraron para apreciar mejor el espectáculo.

Tan esperado había sido ese encuentro que no lo pensó dos veces y los empujo a todos para afuera, su familia no arruinaría ese momento.

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ TRIO DE VIEJAS METICHES!-y cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué hiciste idiota?-lo empuja y el la ve de reojo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿en que estaba contigo?-la acorrala contra la pared.

-creo que me iba a besar señor peluquero-le devolvió la risa-pero pensé que los de su profesión eran del otro bando-tono meloso que tanto odia el pelinaraja.

-ya veras que no-y la besa, pero esta mas apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto se escuchaban los gritos de su familia que intentaban escuchar que pasaba en el baño.

-¡abre ichi-nii!

-¡vamos Onii-chan no te molestaremos!

-¡CLARO QUE SI! OH! MASAKI TENDREMOS MUCHO NIETOS!

En el baño.

-mmm…Ichi…Ichigo.

-¿Qué quieres? Callate.

-mmm…dejammm…¿Qué les diras?

-que importa-la besa tiernamente-luego me invento algo-tal vez el baño estaria ocupado por un largo rato mas…

/w.w\\\

Al fin lo termine!, me costo demaciado terminarlo y lo se ya casi termino de escribir el 2º cap de "plan c"

Espero sus reviews! Por fis acepto de todo enserio y bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que decir.

Besos y se me cuidan lectores y lectoras que de esa forma me siguen leyendo xD


End file.
